Full Moon
by Cintamani
Summary: After a successful jailbreak, the five captains stop at the forest to replenish the supplies and get some rest on their way back to Daivan. Gian can't fall asleep due to certain problems and eventually decides to sneak out of the hut to take care of himself in the forest. Alternate version of the game's first two Giulio scenes. Giulio x Gian. Two-shot (probably).
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lucky Dog or its characters.

Beta-reader: terracannon876.

* * *

Can somebody tell me why I can't fall asleep? Even Bernardo's finally drifted off... Or at least, that's what I think. I doubt I'm wrong since my back's now an armrest for him, the only thing keeping him up. It's why I can feel his chest inflating and deflating with the breathing of an infant. I sigh with a resignation and an ounce of relief. I'm happy someone here's being blessed with sleep from Up Above. But if he's got so much sleep to spare, why can't I be given an ounce of it, too? Maybe he forgot about me?

I'm shift as minutely as I can to try and seek out some comfort since I don't want to wake Bernardo. I can't sleep because I'm thinking. Or is it because I'm thinking that I can't fall asleep? Whatever. Either way, this is pissing me off! Luchino is already snoring, I heard Ivan blundering along outside the hut, some time ago, but it looks like even he's let temptation take him in the very end.

Yeah, that's right. Just at the very, very end! I'm not sure what exactly he'd been doing this whole time, but I don't think I want to know! I'm trying to erase the memory of him jerking off from my mind, but it's like poking at a cavity. Shit! I'm already hard.

My cock's been on vacation for way too long, and this is what I get in repayment. At least, when it comes time to finally take it in hand, I'll have lots of fun.

Huh.

I move my hand and slide it between my clenching legs to touch myself a bit. Just a bit! And only through my clothes! I can't be completely sure everybody's asleep, since some of them might just be pretending. I brush my tip with my fingers and indeed, it feels good... I start squeezing it a little. Mm… Wait, hell no, I can't do that here! I don't want to wake Bernardo up. Fuck. Now, my dick's not going to let me sleep a wink. Guess I'll have to jerk it off as hard as I can.

I'm sorry Bernardo, but I have to get out… I can't do it here with all of you around me. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I haul myself up from the straw-covered floor and get up.

Keeping slow the whole time, I prowl to the exit. I stretch out my hand to keep contact with the wall in the darkness. It'd be real sad if I tripped and fell on my way out, like Ivan'd probably do!

Good. I'm almost outside so I remove my hand from the doorframe and step over the threshold.

First, I need to check my surroundings. At the very least, I want some peace of mind when I jerk myself off.

I go along the hut and eventually find Ivan.

Ah, he's sleeping, which is good. But could he at least zip up his trousers when he's done?!

Jeez... just look at yourself, you stupid dickhead! Your underwear's still over your ass, but it's obvious as day what you were doing!

I didn't want to see him, but now's my chance. I'll leave him to his happy dreams until morning. Just seeing him disgusts me but I thank my lucky stars that he's already asleep. Though, it's not like I haven't seen more disgusting things in prison. But then again … I actually doubt I ever did!

Quietly I walk back to the hut's door. From there, I'll head to the forest. Thank God the moon's really bright tonight. Now I should be able to see everything. Not that I need to see what I'm doing when I get started, but I don't want to get lost in the brush.

It's not often a chance like this visits, so I take yet another look inside the shelter to ensure the others are still resting undisturbed. What luck. It looks like they are.

I leave the place, raked with sharp claws of excitement and anticipation as I carefully head to the forest. And then...

Then and there I see the last capo, The Mad Dog, Giulio di Bondone. No way...! I completely forgot about this guy!

Yeah, I know you shouldn't forget about somebody who was nice enough to find you lodgings for the night and stays on guard to let you sleep in said lodging peacefully, but now... Sorry, Giulio, now you're in my way!

Nevertheless, I don't think I should ignore him. I have absolutely no reason to be rude to him; rather I want to be on good terms with him. I take a few steps in his direction.

Giulio is sitting on a stone with his clasped hands resting loosely upon his lap. The forest - my destination - lay just behind him.

The moment I approach him I see a sudden change in his expression, which disappears just as suddenly. Was it my imagination? Had Giulio really looked scared? His slightly bent head looks up as he gazes at me with expressionless, empty eyes. Or rather, were they sad? Resigned?

"Hey, Giulio," I say warmly as I take a step closer towards him. I see a shade of smile cross his lips, like an animal that had just managed to cross the road before getting squashed by an oncoming car. It had successfully escaped... Now it comes back in its complete splendor.

"Oh… _Signor_ Gian." I'm being welcomed as always, with that suspicious respect and genuine smile.

I think I expected him to say exactly those words and look at me exactly that way. But if so, why the hell am I surprised? It's not like I haven't seen these things before.

Screw that! I have no time for debate. I just wanna get out of here. I don't feel like I should leave without a word though.

Though, now that we're here... Hah... I have completely no idea what I should say to this guy. If it was Ivan or Bernardo, I would have just dropped anything and left the next instant. Luchino would perhaps be more problematic, but Giulio is far more troublesome than all those jerks together combined... We rarely talk, and only exchange words when it's needed.

Now I have completely nothing to say to you, so sorry! I just want to take care of my business, and I'm on my way out to do so!

But this definitely isn't something Giulio'd want to keep in mind during his shift... Better for him to stay oblivious. I would have wanted to stay that way with Ivan!

Jeez… Giulio, we're both dogs... I know you'll understand me! I'm sorry Giulio, but I have to lie to you. Forgive me!

But I can't leave without a word... What's worse, it looks like I've been thinking for too long.

Giulio isn't even looking at me anymore. His eyes look devoid of any life, anchored somewhere in the night's black horizon. Even the moon reflected in his eyes appeared more alive than him.

Man, Giulio looks really worn out. I feel a sincere empathy flowing from my heart to him, but I have my own problems I need to take care of!

Still, I can't leave without a word...

"You must be tired." I inquire simply as I put my hand on the back of my head. I try to act naturally.

"Um," Giulio nods as he smiles. His gentle smile feels kind and honest, "but it's alright." He says that like nothing. Is it easier for Giulio to communicate with me than for me to communicate with him? If that's the case, it sucks.

"You haven't gotten any shuteye for at least two days. You all right?" Not that I did either, but I have to say something.

"Please, do not bother yourself with such things... _Signor_ Gian." Giulio says calmly and smoothly as his gaze leaves mine and travels back to the night's imageless air. "I'm glad I can do what I can at the moment."

Huh? What is he talking about? He's on shift, so the others can do nothing. I know the things in Giulio's reality probably differ from that of a common person, but still... there must be at least a vague hue of connection.

"Glad?" I ask with confusion.

"Yes." Giulio closes his eyes as he nods, visibly contented.

"Sorry for the quick close, but...I need to take a leak." I say the only believable excuse my mind provides as I make a gesture of farewell with my hand.

I think there's been enough discussion. If I leave now, it should look natural.

But now... what?! Am I waiting for his agreement? Or perhaps some kind of confirmation. Confirmation of what, that I need to piss?

Do I need any advice? Do I have something I still need to do here? Why the hell am I still standing in front of Giulio?

Right, Giulio's the third capo while I'm just the temporary fifth one. I'm lower here... I know that. But once we reach Daivan I'm going to be his boss… Besides even if I were a mere subordinate of his I don't think I'm gonna wait for anybody's words when it comes to my physiology!

The worst is I've been standing here so long that I've already started to think about him being an option. His hair and skin look nice for a man, his gestures seem so intimidating that they're enticing. Damn... couldn't I've run into some girl here?

Really, but why? Oh, well, why... And really for what do I need any chicks now? I'm lucky enough to still have my hand after making it out of prison. I guess Giulio's opponents don't even have a limb to jerk off with. Though, they rarely keep their lives as it is, so most of them don't have this problem. Hah. I think I should stay on my toes here!

Jeez... Giulio distracted me now when I have no time to waste. I want to do what I have to and go to sleep happy. Shit. I should have left this place a long time ago...! The more time I spend here the less I'll spend in bed - or rather on the floor. Either way.

"Okay then... I'm going now!" I finally manage to brace myself to say something, and I'm taking my leave, or rather, I make a first step to do just that. I guess I must have appeared pathetic here. At least it looks like that wasn't enough for Giulio.

Giulio unfolds his hands and nods in understanding as he gets up.

Shit! Don't get up! Stay sitting! I'd feel safer knowing Giulio was sitting on that stone the whole time I'm on my quest than if he were wandering around.

"Please, stay careful." Giulio's hand lightly clasps my forearm, two or three times, before it settles on me. His two curious eyes scan me with uttermost focus. "_Signor_ Gian... Please, don't walk too...far away..." The hand on my forearm trembles a little, "and come back... soon."

It sounded like...like he wanted it to sound calm, but I could hear clearly enough a powerful emotion hidden beneath the outermost layer.

"Yeah..." I reply seriously. Giulio's hand lets go of me. "You're right. We won't know when we'll have to leave." I understand what he means. He's completely right here. "I'll do what I must and be back!" I smirk sincerely since I agree with Giulio.

I leave the place. I wave my hand to Giulio before I start to walk into the forest.

Sigh. Somehow I managed to surmount the last barrier, Giulio. I hope there won't be any other barriers until I'm back from my trip to Heaven. Especially such difficult ones.

But now that I'm here, it's not like I'm scared of this forest, but it's a tad frightening. I don't want to be near the others since someone might see or hear me, so I venture deeper into the trees. The sounds of cracking branches and another forest noises visit my ears now and then, summoning a kind of innate fear in me.

I know I have to ignore them, so I do, or rather I try. The hut felt incomparably safer, but my rational mind leads me in the opposite direction. I hope I won't have any problems returning when I finish! (I'm not sure actually where I am...) I hope I won't run into any mad animals on my way! Having cops on my tail is enough of a problem.

I pass a few next trees before catching sight of a very small forest clearing.

Finally. Nobody around.

Now I can do what I want!

I lower my pants together with my underwear, slide it to my thighs and I take myself in my hand, finally… My legs are getting numb. I put my hand on the nearest tree since I feel it'd be better if I had a support for my body during this job.

"Mmh... Haa... Hah..." I finally start to stroke it. It feels as good as I thought... Umm... I could do this the entire night. And day. And the next day. "Mmm... Haa... Mhhaah..."

I was already half-hard the whole way here; a mere few touches and the pre-cum already wets my hand. "Haa... Mwaah... Hah..."

I adjust my hand. I was moving it slow long enough. I skip to my standard pace. "Mmh..." I quicken the pace just a little. It feels like my hand starts to move on its own, faster and faster, "Haa... Ahhh... Nhh... Ah-"

"Whaaaa...!" Ahh... Shit! I've slipped on the grass. I'm falling!

I close my eyes, preparing to meet the cold, heavy ground. But surprisingly, what? Am I still standing? Or have I landed on my ass already? My back is supported indeed, but... it doesn't feel like the forest floor...

"Haa... Ahh... Shit...!" Seriously, I just said everything I was thinking right there. No room for anymore thoughts.

I'd been caught and supported like this a few hours ago...by Giulio.

And like back then - the strong hug from behind is the only thing that lets me keep my feet to the earth...

I open my eyes and see his milky hands returning softly to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... Damn...! Giulio…!" my eyelids unwittingly squint as I scream.

"Yes." I freeze in place at his certain tone, though his presence alone already petrified me enough. "It's me." I know it's you! That much I already know! But tell me why the hell you're here!

Shit…! This can't be real... Please tell me this is just a dream. Why... why do I think this is real?

With my pants now completely off my ass and my dick protruding out and up, I raise my hand and grasp the hand resting on my shirt as I ask, "W... W-Why... are you here?" Ah. I didn't want to sound so pathetic, but I don't think I can catch my breath. Giulio showing up here completely threw me off-kilter. What's worse, I just reached the point-of-no-return mere seconds ago and I can't it… Crap.

Why did it have to be him who saw me?

A second thought, though, and I realize I should feel lucky it's him. He might even be the best option out of all the possible ones here? At least he doesn't seem to be a person who'd mention this it to others.

"You were not returning so... I thought... I'd better check the area." Giulio informs me, replying to my question. I start regretting I'd ever asked him as the next question hits my mind like a bullet. I'm screwed enough either way. I don't think I can lose anything more.

"I see..." I say vacantly. Or rather, I feel so self-conscious that I don't even feel like I'm speaking the words. "Since... when...?"

Huh… It's hard to talk about such awkward stuff straightforwardly.

It seems that's not the case for Giulio, though...

"A moment ago..." Giulio replies coolly. His voice is calm as a mountain. "I was walking the path near here when..." His hands clench my shirt, crumpling it. "I heard your breathing... I thought something... might have happened to you." I feel his body shiver. I think I must have missed the part where his voice should've been drenched in fear. "I had to… I had to find out what was happening to you... I... I would... I would never forgive myself if I let _Signor_ Gian... if I let you die...!" His voice's cracking or rather it's already broken. Ah! Is he... crying? Hey, Giulio? Just when I'm about to open my mouth to speak...

Giulio's embrace tighten around on me, I feel his hands snaked around my waist. I hear his sobs just next to my ear as his forehead rests on my neck, right beneath my skull. His hair intertwine with mine.

"When I came here..." Huh? Yes, Giulio...! What happened when you came here...? "I saw... you... and..." That much I know already! Shit, don't make me wait so long… Just spill it…!

I'm officially prepared for the worst!

"_Signor_ Gian's face, and your voice... these things were... as if you were dying..." And? And? And? ...! No, wait... what? No, I mean I understand his words, but, there's still something missing... How to put it...

I sigh loudly as salty drops fall onto my skin. I can even hear the drip-drop they're making in the omnipresent silence.

"Hey," I touch his hand lightly. "Why are you crying?" Exasperated, I exhale the next puff of the night air. Damn the image of my dick (right in front of my eyes) and the feeling of Giulio's crotch (though still soft) pressed against or rather pushing up against my naked ass is killing me like an elephant stomping on an ant! When and why'd I even think about him here?! Shit... I feel like I'm stepping on dangerous ground...

"Ugh... Uwah... Uwgh..." Giulio's body trembles and his hands squeeze me like a lemon. His tears wet my neck and shoulder, "I-" Why the hell are you crying? "When I saw you and I heard your voice..." You're ignoring my question! "I wanted to wait… and make sure you came back safely to the hut... But then... when I saw... _Signor_ Gian... _Signor_ Gian was... When I saw that you were about to fall... I... I couldn't allow that... Uwhah... Ha… If you had died..." I'm getting a strange impression from him. Would he rather see me dead? "M... My-... Hnh..." Jeez... I'm getting scared now! Giulio's crying feels pretty serious here! Just... What the hell is going on? "M-My apologies...!"

I've gotten infected with his... fear. Is that what it is? Yeah, fear. What I feel emanating from this guy is pure, unadulterated fear. No wonder why! Dear God, even if you'd been planning on offing me sometime, you could've at least spared Giulio. Don't you think he's already had enough over his head tonight even without seeing me here like this?

I guess I should take care of this whole situation.

"Okay," I think I understood enough of what he means. I can't blame Giulio for his loyalty, yet this makes me feel even guiltier when I think of the bizarreness I'm putting him through. "But, for now, leave me." I tighten my grip on his wrist as I try to help him let go, but his hand feels stiff as stone. My effort doesn't even budge his hand a single inch. In fact, it looks like it had the completely opposite effect. Crap... I can't read this guy. I have no idea what's going on in his mind!

"No, no! I don't want!" Giulio screams, sounding mortally terrified. He sounds... helpless. Like a dog... after a severe beating he'd received, completely wronged and innocent. But… why doesn't he want to go? Is he scared somebody'll kill me here? Does he think I'm going to die by from falling backwards and breaking my neck when I come? Why is he so freaked out? Did I cause this? Did I say something wrong?

"Hey," I ask in a serious tone, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want... I don't want to... leave you here like this..."

Shit, I know what he means and, inwardly, I agree. It's dangerous, and as the future boss I shouldn't risk myself so rashly like I'm doing right now. Even I was a little frightened on my way here. But I have to shake off my load sometimes... Fuck... I've already held back for long enough already. I can't even recall my last time. There's no way I'm going to just leave this as is... It's simply impossible now when my brain and my little brain down there've swapped places.

"Jeez..." I sigh loudly, clearly showing just how tiring my life's become. Is it just me or have Giulio's hands grown more decisive? I lower my face to fully take them in.

Now, really, where does he keep all this strength? His hands look almost fragile; not that I doubt his capacity to kill me in a few seconds if he wanted to. Giulio's hands shift slightly on my chest, and his face buries itself in my hair.

"Ung..." It looks like he's… "can I also..." his embrace somehow feels…warmer, "...touch _Signor_ Gian?"

The question throws me off my bucking bronco of a sanity.

"Eh?" W-what? "W-what?" I didn't want my voice to squeak into a stutter but it looks like it's breaking on its own against my will.

"_Signor_ Gian... Can I... do to you... what you have been doing yourself…?"

"Why? Why- would you?"

"I just… want to help you." I'm not sure if I understand his intention. But he sounds genuinely sincere, like he indeed wants to help me … even with something like this!

Crap! My imagination made me twitch. I hope Giulio wasn't looking down at the moment but I think I should just abandon all hope. I take a deep breath of air for the first time in a long time as Giulio's hands slightly loosen their tight embrace.

"Anhh..." That is one creepily embarrassing sound escaping from my mouth. "Giulio..." Was it his words that made my dick swell so large? I can't recall it being so large when I'd been touching it.

"Excuse me," Giulio says out of nowhere as his left hand leaves my shirt. My back's plastered against his front as he searches for fishes something out of the pocket of his prison coat.

Ah, the handkerchief… But it looks like it's heavy, practically drenched with something wet for some reason. I swallow the saliva accumulated in my mouth as Giulio brings up the cloth, probably to wipe his hands.

"Ah..." Ahhh... Crap, the handkerchief's damp cold fabric slaps up against my cock as Giulio's arms circled around me, his hands using the piece of cloth to wipe at the liquid.

With my back up against his body, I ask myself why am I thinking about his slight hardness. Why does it seem strange to me he's not as hard as I am?

Shit, I'm leaking pre-cum so visibly now, now that Giulio's hand's let go of the cloth and reached towards me.

"Unnh..." Oh... His fingers are touching it, examining it… Mm... His index finger gently glides up my length's underside. The slight touch teases me where I need it most, hah. His other fingers loosely but carefully support me in his hand. When he starts to move, I can't bear it anymore. "Nnhhhah... Fuck… H... Aa... Ahh... Ah…!" His index finger brushes against my slit, gradually getting soaked in my liquid. "Ahhh... Mhhhawh... Giulio…! Mm... Haa..." Ahh… I think I've found my way to Heaven after all. "Have you... Uhn... ever done it with... Hah... a man... ? " I ask as I give myself completely to his hand. Damn... he moves so... skillfully.

"No," Giulio replies as his hand continues jerking me off like a pro. Is it because he's a man? He knows exactly what to do? Ah... Hah... Unm... I'm melting... "But... how it is for _Signor_ Gian?"

"Unm," I try to tell him that I've never… "... it's my first... Ngh..." time "...like this..."

"It is also mine." I don't know why that relieves me. Umm... Aaa... Hah... I'm dying...

"Umm... Hnh... Ugh... Giulio..." I barely manage to stutter as I let my head numbly rest on his shoulder. Uwah... I'd make him do this forever if I could. "Nnn... Hnn... Aah..., Ahh..." Whoa... that finger… Mmm... Shit, my tongue reflexively moves in my mouth. I wouldn't mind if he kissed me... Shit, I'm being infected with his madness... I don't even care now. "Nhh... Giulio...! Ah..." I try to draw his attention as soon as possible.

"Yes?!" Giulio asks, scared yet preoccupied, his eyes open as though shocked by my voice, looks down at me. What is he scared of?

"Would you... lick... my lips?" This is a dream, isn't it? But his strokes feel so passionate, and all of a sudden, damn, it feels so unhealthily good, "Nnhhgh... Ah... Nh...-"

"Yes!" He tilts his lips to mine as he slides his tongue on and then inside... Hnhh... I feel myself struck by sensation. My hips shiver as I push into his palm, moaning into his kiss. "Nnna... Mhah... Uhaa..."

Screw that naysaying voice inside my brain. I can't care anymore. I raise my hand to get a firm grasp of Giulio's hair. I want to feel him closer. I eagerly push my tongue outside to crush it against his. Yesss. Exactly what I needed, "Uwhhmmm..." Did he eat some the blueberries on his way here?

"Umm... Ngh... Sweet..." I can't stop kissing Giulio. I guess I've veered far off the beaten trail in my life, but who cares about that now? "Unn... Haah..." I cry as I feel the moment growing closer and closer. The kiss breaks away automatically, having lost my breath, and I pant heavily before the crucial moment.

With the back of my head resting on Giulio's shoulder like an iron pillow, my body all but immobilized with pleasure as it rests supported on Giulio's. No matter how hard I try to push or pull against the tree, it won't make Giulio move an inch, even with all the energy flowing through me now in its rawest state.

His moist tongue licks my lips and its surroundings, my cheek, my face... Umm... It's a bit embarrassing... but the guy really feels like a dog. Currently though more like a cute puppy even if a little crazy.

"You're so close..." Giulio says in a fascinated voice as his tongue travels through my lips and neck, umm. It looks like he's enjoying himself, in his own weird way. I'm fine with that.

"Yeah..." My mind blankly whirls in place as my cock jolts, wrapped by Giulio's fingers as they violently stroke at its most sensitive parts. "Unaah… Mhhah... Ahh... Oh..." His hand strengthens its grip on me when a hard pressure inside my balls and abdomen jumps towards my length. "Ngh... Aaah... Aaahhh..." I peek one eye slightly and catch sight of a hand that's not mine rapidly jerked me off. It's Giulio's…

"Unn... Hah... Hah...-! Aaahh...- Aw... Hah..." A fountain, a geyser, of my jizz coats his hand and wrist. The hot, enormous globules and tiny streams pour out onto the tree and grass as I continue to release. Probably because it's been a long time since I've last done this, the sensation lasts so long. "Ugh... Nnh... Oh... Ah... Aaahhh... Ahh... Mn..."

Giulio moves his hand efficiently, finally slowing down but still staying firm as he extracts the last drops of my seed out of me. My vision temporarily blurs, and I feel myself return to consciousness.

But oh... Hey... I've already finished. It's enough. I put my hand on Giulio's to stop him.

"Hey, that's enough..." I gasp as I let myself relax, leaning still against his body for a moment. Hah, I've let a guy to jerk me off. Not like I care now, now that it's over. It was the best time in my life... Still, we can't stay here forever. "Ah... Shit... It's... Everything is wet..." I scan the area, searching for the handkerchief. It should be resting somewhere nearby...

"Yes, I'll take care of it now." Giulio says smoothly, his voice breaking only once somewhere between the words.

"No, no... It's fine. I'll do that." I can at least clean up my own mess. "Giulio, do you have that handkerchief?" I can't see it anywhere near our feet.

"But it's no good anymore." It's disappeared, but … ah, well, I understand the hygiene issue, but I'm sure even the dirt'll be cleaner than my hands and clothes. "Mm... Oh... that's... _Signor_ Gian's..." Giulio raises his hand and stops just before reaching my face. The strong moonlight illuminates it in all its sticky glory. My thick week-long load strings membranes between Giulio's fingers when...

Suddenly, Giulio moves my body, pulling me onto my feet with my back up against the tree. It's a good thing these prison clothes're nasty. They've got every kind of stain on them already, so a little white among the blood and other various blotches won't hurt.

"Please, stay like that..." he says. I nod vacantly, still overwhelmed with my finish. But... ah?! Hah? That's... wet... and warm... so... nice... ugh... I realize I've closed my eyes for second, and when I open them I find Giulio already licking me.

"Ahh..." A high-pitched moan passes through my lips as my breath grows unusually shallow."Hey..." I look at him with half-lidded eyes, "Ummm... Ah... Ahh..." Shit! I can't even remember the last time I had a proper bath. It feels amazing and I'm moved by his gesture but... There's definitely no need for him to go this far… "Uaahh... Mhh... Nnnh..." Damn it... "Hah... Giulio," I stare on in disbelief as I lift my hand and gently touch his hair. Fuck, I'm hard as a rock again as Giulio's tongue neatly laps at my liquid off my junk...every last inch of it. "Um... Ahh... Damn... Ah... But..." How could he have even gone that far? "Hey... stop that. I'm dirty... Haa... Haah..."

"Mm... Ngh... _Signor_ Gian... Nhh..." Looks like Giulio cares more about my hygiene than his own. It's... Oh, huh... Damn, but why'd he go that far anyway? This, it shocks me to pieces... It feels amazing... "I'll clean it all... Please, just stay like this for now... Ah... Nhh..."

Oh… I think I should thank him, at least...

"Umm... Thank you," I mutter as I accept Giulio's deviant proposal. As I stroke his hair delicately, his half-closed eyes shutter unstably before his sight rises to meet mine. As I look into his eyes, I see them shining with pure arousal. I feel him, hard against my leg through the fabric. Did I accidentally say something strange? His expression suddenly changed so visibly.

Giulio pants as he continues to passionately drag his tongue over my already cleaned length. When he finally takes me into his mouth, I forget about the world's existence… My existence… I'd have never considered doing it with a man, but...

I think I'm lucky that he's mad...

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
